Ranger elite skill locations
This page gives the locations of elite skills for the Ranger at a glance. There are 35 elite Ranger skills. Beast Mastery (Factions) *Factions **Royen Beastkeeper (Nahpui Quarter (explorable)) *Eye of the North **Ashlyn Spiderfriend (Magus Stones) (Core) *Prophecies **Thul The Bull (Spearhead Peak) *Factions **Milodestus the Wrangler (Boreas Seabed (explorable)) *Nightfall **Bolten Largebelly (Forum Highlands) **Dzabel Land Guardian (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) (Factions) *Salke Fur Friend (Melandru's Hope) (Factions) *Ryver Mossplanter (Arborstone (explorable), Arborstone (mission)) (Nightfall) *Tundoss the Destroyer (Jahai Bluffs) (Nightfall) *Sergeant Behnwa (Turai's Procession) Expertise (Factions) *Nundak The Archer (Melandru's Hope) (Core) *Prophecies **Whuup Buumbuul (Snake Dance, Talus Chute) *Factions **Stsou Swiftscale (Maishang Hills) *Nightfall **Tenezel the Quick (Holdings of Chokhin) **Tenshek Roundbody (The Hidden City of Ahdashim) (Nightfall) *Bansheh, Gatherer of Branches (Resplendent Makuun) (Factions) *Factions **Nandet, Glass Weaver (Morostav Trail) **Lorelle Jade Cutter (Rhea's Crater) *Eye of the North **Petraj the Evasive (Verdant Cascades) (Nightfall) *Colonel Custo (Dejarin Estate) *Captain Kuruk (Turai's Procession, during Mirza's Last Stand) (Prophecies) *Custodian Jenus (Elona Reach) *Custodian Kora (Dunes of Despair) *Custodian Phebus (Thirsty River) (Prophecies) *Cairn the Relentless (Abaddon's Mouth) *Cairn the Troubling (Ring of Fire) *Hilios the Dutiful (Iron Mines of Moladune) *Jade Bow (Boss) (Ice Floe) *Perfected Cloak (Thunderhead Keep) (Prophecies) *Ryk Arrowwing (Mineral Springs) (Factions) *Chehbaba Roottripper (Mount Qinkai) Marksmanship (Core) *Prophecies **Markis (Iron Mines of Moladune) **Snyk the Hundred Tongue (Abaddon's Mouth) *Factions **Aurora (Boreas Seabed (mission)) **Chkkr Thousand Tail (Drazach Thicket) *Nightfall **Bearer of Misfortune (Domain of Pain) **Commander Kubeh (Arkjok Ward, during The Great Escape) *Eye of the North **Groknar Weazlewortz (Grothmar Wardowns, during Against the Charr) **Storm of Destruction (Riven Earth) **Docu Kindleshot (Bjora Marches, during Blood Washes Blood) **Frostmaw Spawn (Frostmaw's Burrows, during Cold Vengeance) (Factions) *The Afflicted Huan (Vizunah Square (mission), Sunjiang District (explorable)) *The Afflicted Susei (Dragon's Throat (mission)) *Daeman (Boreas Seabed (mission)) *The Afflicted Pana (Unwaking Waters (mission)) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Admiral Chiggen (Marga Coast) *Eye of the North **Charr Warden (Rragar's Menagerie) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Melandru's Cursed (Perdition Rock) * Eye of the North **Koren Wildrunner (Drakkar Lake) **Gallow Nooseknitter (Riven Earth) **Brood Warden (Arachni's Haunt) **Chieftain Windswept (During the Quest - Service: In Defense of the Eye) (Factions) *Razortongue Frothspit (Archipelagos) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Seed of Suffering (Domain of Fear) *Eye of the North **Johon the Oxflinger (Ice Cliff Chasms) (Prophecies) *Thul Boulderrain (Snake Dance) Wilderness Survival (Factions) *Ranger's Construct (Sunjiang District (mission), Sunjiang District (explorable)) (Factions) *Bound Zojun (Tahnnakai Temple (mission)) *Famished Ancient Brrne (Raisu Palace (mission), Raisu Palace (explorable)) (Prophecies) *Valetudo Rubor (Hell's Precipice) *Staggh the Fervid (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) (Prophecies) *Casses Flameweb (Ring of Fire) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Drago Stoneherder (Sorrow's Furnace) **Gargash Thornbeard (Grenth's Footprint) **Graygore Boulderbeard (Sorrow's Furnace) **Resnar Mountainsight (Frozen Forest) **Tarnok Forgerunner (Sorrow's Furnace) **Ulhar Stonehound (Thunderhead Keep) *Eye of the North **Taskmaster Larn (Battledepths (only during Attack on Jalis's Camp)) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Facet of Nature (The Dragon's Lair) **Gigas Expii (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) *Eye of the North **Facet of Creation (Alcazia Tangle, during The Cipher of Melandru) (Varajar Fells, during The Path to Revelations) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Kekona Pippip (Spearhead Peak, Talus Chute) **Salani Pippip (Witman's Folly) *Eye of the North **Zalnax (Vloxen Excavations) (Nightfall) *Koahm the Weary (The Shattered Ravines) (Nightfall) *Nightfall **Rendabi Deatheater (The Ruptured Heart) *Eye of the North **Beastmaster Korg (Rragar's Menagerie) (Nightfall) *Uhiwi the Smoky (The Shattered Ravines) *Veldrunner Centaur (Boss) (Kodonur Crossroads (mission)) (Core) *Prophecies **Vulg Painbrain (Ring of Fire) *Factions **Meynsang the Sadistic (Pongmei Valley) *Nightfall **Vah the Crafty (The Alkali Pan) No Attribute (Nightfall) *Saushali the Frustrating (The Shattered Ravines, not during Horde of Darkness) *Abaddon's Adjutant (Nightfallen Jahai, during They Only Come Out at Night) (Core) *Prophecies **Maxine Coldstone (Perdition Rock) *Factions **Inallay Splintercall (Morostav Trail) **Razorjaw Longspine (Silent Surf) *Nightfall **Zelnehlun Fastfoot (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) Category:Elite skill location quick references Category:Ranger quick references